


The Prettiest Little Thing

by thatshot



Series: yuta's doll [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, cum drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshot/pseuds/thatshot
Summary: Sicheng is the prettiest little thing, all bruised up and blindfolded for Yuta





	The Prettiest Little Thing

Sicheng is the prettiest little thing, all bruised up and blindfolded for Yuta. 

Day after day of fucking had taken quite the toll on Sicheng's thin, gangly, weak body. His neck and chest and inner thighs were covered in bruises, Yuta's hands gripping too tight, his lips sucking too harsh, the ties and ropes rubbing Sicheng's pale skin too harsh. His body had become a patchwork of pretty injuries. His hole, too, was loose from Yuta's thickness inside him all the time. Yuta had officially put away the lube hours ago, and he could barely even feel him. Maybe he wouldn't even have to prep little Sicheng before fisting him.

Sicheng was adored by everyone, but not like this. Broken both physically and mentally, only Yuta would have him. And that's how Yuta liked it best: having Sicheng as his and only his, no competition, only utter devotion. It was funny, almost, to see Sicheng get more and more desperate for him the more disinterested Yuta acted. It was hilarious to see the crazy things Sicheng would do for Yuta to pay attention to him, even for just a moment.

Yuta knew that soon, Sicheng would be willing to do anything. Yuta was laying down on the bed on his phone, arranging practice plans with the other members for when he came back from China, not even looking up for a moment to see what was going on above him. Meanwhile, Sicheng was riding him, bouncing on his dick with little strength, arms hanging loosely by his side. Every few seconds he released the tiniest of moans, muffled by the mask he had over his nose and mouth. His eyes were blindfolded too; Yuta had opened the window to air out the hotel room and didn't want anyone to find out their identities. But honestly, Yuta was bored. He could barely feel Sicheng's ass any more anyways. 

Taeyong finally agreed to meet the morning after Yuta got back from China for some catch up practice, and Yuta locked his phone and tossed it to the other side of the bed; even instagram had gotten boring. After sparing Sicheng a brief glance he turned to the window.

He'd chosen the grimiest hotel in the grimiest district of the grimiest town in China he could find, knowing no innocent fangirl would dare stay there. The window out of the window was not a pretty sight, just hotel after hotel, packed so tightly together that you could see into the window across from your own. And that's just what Yuta did, curious about the depraved activities other people were doing, just like him and Sicheng. 

He locked eyes with two men in the hotel across from theirs, and Yuta's expression bloomed into a grin. They were watching him and Sicheng with wide, excitement, unable to turn away. Yuta ate it up, and he knew just how to make this boredom go away. 

"Sicheng," he spoke. He was answered with a loud groan. Sicheng's mind had turned completely off; Yuta knew he wasn't really capable of forming sentences any more, too drunk off Yuta's dick. There was nothing Sicheng loved more than being this way, and nothing Yuta loved more than seeing him this way. "There are some guys watching us across the way. Be a good bitch and show them your gape."

"Ngh?" Sicheng responded, confused by his orders. 

"Stupid little thing, can't even take instruction any more. Get off my dick, now." Sicheng began to whimper, afraid he'd displeased Yuta, but got off of him hesitantly. Yuta made him look up and gripped his chin, making sure his face mask and blindfold were on right before casually picking him up. 

Sicheng was so fucking light, so fucking limp, so fucking vulnerable, Yuta could've easily just tossed him around wherever he wanted. But instead he placed him against the shut plexiglass doors leading out onto the fire escape. 

"Stand up," Yuta ordered and Sicheng did as he asked with shaking limbs. Yuta immediately pressed his back down so he was folded in half, arms hanging down like he was trying to touch his toes. "You're so dumb, can't even show the nice men your hole without my help." He sighed, grabbing some string off the floor and tying Sicheng's arms to his legs. "Just a stupid little baby. What's in there?" He knocked lightly on Sicheng's head. "Nothing, there's nothing in there." Sicheng just moaned softly. 

Yuta finished tying Sicheng up, essentially forcing him to stay in that folded in half position. He stood up, looking over his handiwork. "At least you're pretty," he mumbled to his dumb weak toy. He walked over, briefly spreading Sicheng's hole for the men to look at before laying back down on the bed. 

It gave Yuta so much joy to look over every so often and see Sicheng trapped there, showing his gaping hole to anyone who could see through their window. Yuta was sure his cum was easing slowly out of him, just dribble after dribble, after all it had been a while since Yuta cleaned him out. The back of Sicheng's thighs had probably become sticky with it, and Yuta knew that those men probably wanted their own cum mixed in too. But no way would they actually want that dumb doll once they saw him up close, saw how damaged he was. And that left the biggest grin on Yuta's face. 

It was only when Sicheng was trembling, barely holding himself up that Yuta walked back over to the window. The two men gave Yuta understanding nods, one licking his lips. Yuta made the okay sign with his fingers, slung a still tied up Sicheng over his shoulders, and shut the curtains. He put Sicheng down on the bed, sitting down as well, and undid the ties. He tossed them as well as the mask and blindfold aside, looking at Sicheng's empty yet happy expression. There was nothing in those dark brown eyes. 

"You never finished getting me off, you know," Yuta said. Immediately, Sicheng opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. Yuta smiled. "Exactly." He lightly dragged Sicheng's head down, and Sicheng took all of Yuta's cock in his mouth and throat in one go. "What a good little boy. Knows how useless his hole is. Good, stupid little thing." Sicheng smiled around his dick, and bobbed his head softly. 

Seeing Yuta all tied up and spread for those strangers had really gotten him off, and it didn't take long for Sicheng's warm, soft throat to push Yuta over the edge. With a soft exhale he spilled into Sicheng's mouth, waiting for Sicheng to swallow it perfectly like he usually did. But as Yuta pulled out Sicheng coughed a little, preventing him from swallowing. 

Yuta slapped him across the face. "Useless idiot. Your hole is broken, now your throat too?" Sicheng frowned and sniffled, trying his best to swallow everything despite his irritated throat. But some cum and drool mixed, dribbling out of the side of his mouth. 

Yuta sighed. "Okay, fine. Mostly, you've been a good boy today. Let me reward you." 

Sicheng looked up at him with those wide, dopey eyes. "Cock?" He managed to say. 

"Nope, not my dick." Yuta layed Sicheng down on the bed, leaning sideways next to him. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Sicheng's tiny dick, and began to stroke. 

Sicheng released the slowest, most brainless moan, it had been at least two days since he'd came from being touched. His little nub was hard as a rock, and Yuta rubbed the tip in circles. "It's so pretty and useless, your dick. Pretty and useless, just like you." Sicheng moaned again, a little louder, his eyes facing to where Yuta was jerking him off, but by the lack of concentration Yuta knew he wasn't watching. It took only about three more strokes before Sicheng was coming, little dribbles escaping all over his chest and the bed. It was so cute that Yuta had to grin. 


End file.
